


Wicked Hunting

by rebecca3winchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca3winchester/pseuds/rebecca3winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find the blog of a young boy in a small town. They see a case in the blog, and they head to Storybrooke, Maine to kill the witch in the small town. Henry writes his blog for an outlet. Emma and Regina can't seem to find the damn witch that cast the new curse. Takes place after 3x15 and 9x17. Rated M for possible scenes later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 3x15 and 9x17! I'll try to update every 2 or 3 days, but there is no guarantee. I want comments! Criticism is always welcome! Tell me what you think:)

I’m here with a new update on Storybrooke. My mom pulled me aside yesterday and told me that my Dad was dead. The dad, may I remind you, who left my mom to go to prison. Apparently my mom wasn’t even here on a real bond chase, and she was actually here to deal with my asshole of a father. Only now he’s dead, and I can’t really call him an asshole. Anyway, Storybrooke is crazier than ever. It seems like everyone knows everyone! I mean, it’s a small town, but seriously… it’s unrealistic to know EVERYONE. Things are weird. I mean, some people act like they’ve known my mom for years… but my mom has lived in New York or Boston her whole life. I hear people talking about something about a witch. There is something going on, and I’m going to make sure I find out what it is.   
Henry Swan, Storybrooke, MA  
3,384 views

Dean and Sam  
Sam shut the laptop, and sighed. “I think I might of found one.” He said across the room to his older brother.   
“Yeah? Where?” Dean asked, pulling off his headphones, and pausing the music.   
“Storybrooke, Maine. I couldn’t find it on google maps, but I have an idea. There’s a gap on the map about 5 miles long. That’s enough for a town, right?”   
“Could be. But what if you’re wrong? Are we going to have to roam all around Maine to find this damn town?” He asked.   
“No. I found a case a few towns over if we can’t find it.” Sam nodded.  
“Alright, we’ll head out tomorrow morning.” Dean said, lifting himself off the chair, and pulling two beers out of the fridge. He passed one to Sam, and sat at the table next to Sam. “Give me the details.”  
“A blog. Latest entry involved a witch. Small town, but a lot of people, and everyone knows each other. This Henry guy is pretty weirded out. Talks about his mother and his father. He never met his dad, and the guy died yesterday. He’s from New York.”  
“Okay, so what’s the case?”   
“Witch, maybe? Sam asked. “I don’t know. Chances are that if there isn’t a witch, than there’s bound to be something else. Dean nodded.   
“Yeah, okay.” Send me the link to the blog you found, and I’ll check it out.”

Henry   
Henry signed off of BlogSpot; god forbid if his mom saw. As soon has he shut down the desktop, there was tapping on the office door. He opened it.   
“Hey, Henry! Are you hungry?” Mary Margaret asked, her hands resting on her huge stomach.   
“No thanks, Mrs. Blanchard.”  
“You can call me Mary Margaret. We’re friends. Right?” She asked, running her hands over her stomach.   
“I don’t really know you that well…”Henry said. “But you’re really nice!” He smiled. His mom always taught him to be nice, even if he thinks it’s not true. Yeah, Mary Margaret was really nice, but he didn’t know her, and she acted like he did. Her and his mom seemed like really good friends, and his mom didn’t have a lot of friends back home.   
She looked sad after he had said that. She looked at the floor and nodded. “Thanks, Henry… you’re very nice too. Just come get me if you want something. Your mom should be home in an hour or two.”  
“Okay, thank you.” She nodded again, and made her way back to the kitchen where she was making David dinner.   
Henry liked David. He was cool; he would help Henry with baseball and soccer. Walsh was cool like that too. He was really good at computer stuff. He had found out about Henry’s blog only a few weeks after he had started. He’d promised that he wouldn’t tell his mom, and as far as Henry knew, he didn’t.   
Blogging helped Henry think. When his dad died, the first thing he did was write about it. Knowing that people are reading… understanding what he’s going through, it helped him work through it. It was his passion.   
Emma and Regina  
“Regina!” Emma called. Regina turned, from a few yards ahead. “I found something.” She said. They were in the woods behind the town, and they were looking for anything they could track back to Zelena. Regina jogged back to Emma. Carefully, she stepped around what Emma was looking at: a print in the dirt… similar to that of a monkey. “A flying monkey.” Emma scoffed.   
“Why does a flying monkey need to land?” Regina asked. “It could just fly to it’s destination.”  
“Maybe this was its destination.” Emma suggested. Regina lifted her hands, and waved her hands slowly around her face.   
“If there was anything hidden… anything at all… my magic should be able to lift the veil…”   
“Then maybe it just needed a rest. It only takes a few steps, then it takes off again.” They continued to look around. They needed to find something.  
“Hey, Emma?” Regina asked. Emma looked over. “What did you do in New York?” She asked.   
“Uh… not much. Walked Henry around, and… well I met someone too.” Emma shrugged.   
“Oh… really?” Regina asked, glancing up in surprise. “I thought…you and Neal…”  
“Neal…” She lost her train of thought. “No… uh… I didn’t remember him.” She squinted, and looked down at the ground.  
“I’m sorry about that. I liked him… he was a good guy.” Regina smiled at Emma.   
“He was. And Henry doesn’t remember him. It’s not fair… when he gets his memories back, he’s gonna have to deal with a dead father.” She wouldn’t let herself cry. Not now, not here. “Sorry… I’m kind of rambling.”  
Regina looked sad. “No… it’s okay. I know how you feel.”  
“I know you do. Let’s keep looking.” Regina did, but she kept a close eye on Emma. She has gone through a lot, almost as much as Regina. By now, Henry was as much as her son as he was Regina’s. But now, Henry doesn’t remember pretty much all of his family, and Regina wouldn’t admit it, but it was eating away at her soul. Henry was the sun in her galaxy, and it wasn’t shining any more.   
They got back to Snow’s apartment, with no luck other than those few footprints. They were greeted at the door by an eager Mary Margaret with her belly in her hands and a bright blue dress.   
“Did you find anything?” She asked. Emma shook her head, and moved around Emma into the apartment.   
“Henry! I’m back!” Emma called. He was probably in the bedroom they shared before all of this happened. He jogged into the living room to say hi to his mom.   
“Hey, mom.” Henry said, not seeing Regina wince behind his back.  
“Hey, kid. Did you eat?” Henry shook his head.   
“Do you want to go to the diner?” Regina asked Emma and Henry. “My treat?” Henry smiled.  
“Sure. Thanks, Miss Mills.”  
“Why don’t you call me Regina? Miss Mills was my mother.” She laughed.  
Sam and Dean  
They approached the sprayed line in the Impala. Dean pulled to a stop a few feet before the front tires crossed the line. “Dean?” Sam asked, confused. “Why are you stopping?”   
“I have a feeling. I think this is it.” Dean said, getting out of the car. He walked up to the orange line. His toes barely touching it.   
“A feeling?” Sam asked. He followed Dean up to the car. “Then let’s go.”  
“No… it’s not a good feeling. I don’t think we should take this case.” He inspected the line. The sign next to the line said: Entering Storybrooke.   
“What? No, we have to take it. This kid… Henry what’s-his-name. He thinks something is going on. And I believe him.”  
“It could be some random blog. That kid might not even live here.”   
“Please, Dean? I really think that we should do this.” Sam said. He still stood next to the car, and beckoned for Dean to get back in.   
“Fine. But first time something weird happens, I’m outa there.” Dean said, throwing his hands up in surrender, and making his way back to the car. He stepped on the gas, and the tires crossed the sprayed line.   
“Here we go, Sammy.”


	2. All those feelings getting to my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this fic! I'm enjoying writing it!!! I have a beautiful graphic for you guys, but I won't show you until it's relevant to the fic!!

David

          It was late at night, and David was sitting in his office at the sheriff’s station completing the paperwork on Neal’s death. He had listed it as a heart attack, probably because Wales couldn’t find anything else wrong with his body. He heard a knock on the door of the station, sighed, and stood to get the door. Two men stood there in expensive suits. One of them is tall, probably about 6’ 4’’ and the other has piercing green eyes, and sharp features.

          He opened the door for the two men, and said, “Hey. Can I help you?”

          They pulled out two badges labeled FBI. “Yeah. Sorry we are so late. We passed and saw the lights on. We figured that we might as well stop by.” The shorter one said. “I’m Agent Stone this is Agent Willis. We are here about Neal… Neal Cassidy’s death.” They tucked the badges back into their coat pockets.

          “What about it? It was a heart attack.”

          “We have reason to believe otherwise. We saw Dr. Whale’s autopsy and Sheriff Nolan’s police report on the FBI database.”

          “Okay? Dr. Whale is a good doctor.”

          “He’s a doctor. Not a pathologist. We’d like to examine the body.” The tall one, Agent Willis said.

          “Alright. Right this way.” David passed the two guys and they took the elevator down to the morgue. He opened the drawer, and pulled Neal’s body out. He winced, and looked up at the agents.

          “Did you know the guy?” The tall one asked.

          “He’s a friend.” David said. He sighed. He just lied to a federal agent. But it wasn’t like he could actually tell them that he had a daughter the same age as him.

“Were there any witnesses when Neal died?” Agent Stone said.

“Yeah. Emma Swan and Mr. Gold.”

“Can we have those addresses?” David nodded. “Thanks. Could we have a minute alone to examine the body?” David nodded again, and fled, leaving the FBI to look at Neal.

Dean and Sam

          The sheriff left the morgue, and Dean lifted the blanket off of the body. There was a large suture across the chest.

          “You think the doctor is good enough to trust?” Dean asked.

          “I guess. But heart attacks are always what they say when they have no idea. That’s just what they do.” Sam scoffed.

           “Dude… this body is clean. There is nothing wrong with this body. Other than the suture, it’s completely clean. It’s not a case.”

          “You’re probably right, but let’s talk to the witnesses. Okay?” Sam asked.

          “Fine.’ They covered Neal back up, and slid the drawer closed. They muttered their thanks to the sheriff and took the slip of paper with the addresses.

          “We’d like a room, please.” Sam asked, pulling out a wad of cash. He placed it on the counter. “We don’t know how long we’ll be staying yet, so just put all of the cash in.” He said to the old lady behind the counter. The young girl, probably Sam’s age stood behind her, giving the tall man a strange look.

          “King bed?” The old lady asked.

          “What? Uh no. We’re FBI agents. Two queens.”

          “Oh dear, I’m quite sorry. My bad. Two queens. Ruby, show these nice gentlemen to their room.” The girl sighed, pulled out a key and headed around the corner to their room.

          “Thanks, Ruby.” Sam smiled. She smiled back, and tucked a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. She got the kind of flustered that girls get when one of the Winchesters directed their charm on them.

          “You’re welcome, Agents. We serve breakfast in the lounge from 8- 10 every morning.  It’s complimentary. Have a good night.” She headed back in the direction of the lobby.

          “She liked you.” Dean scoffed, unlocking the door and setting his military duffle bag on the ground.

          “I’m gonna hit the head.” Sam said, heading over to the bed by the window.

          “Dibs on the window bed!” Dean called. Sam rolled his eyes and shot Sam a bitch face. Dean shrugged, and skipped by Sam and onto the window bed.

          When they woke up, it was already eleven o’clock, and they made their way to the first address labeled as Mr. Gold’s store. They walked in, and a bell above their heads dinged. They walked further into the antique shop, and looked among the shelves. Hundreds and hundreds of small gadgets and brass items lined them.

          “Whoa.” Dean said, amazed by everything in the shop.

          “Whoa is correct. What are you looking for?” Dean and Sam turned their heads at the voice with the strong Scottish accent. “I have everything you can possibly imagine.” He smiled at them.

          “We’d actually like to ask you a few questions.” Sam said, pulling out their badges. “About Neal Cassidy’s death…”

Emma and Regina

          “Mom, what was dad like?” Henry asked Emma from across the table. She was sitting next to Regina, and shot her a look. Regina knew she didn’t want to go through this again.

          “He was a good guy, Henry.” Regina said. “I know that you only know the bad things about him… but he was a really great person.”

          “Then why did he leave you?” The question was directed at Emma, and she didn’t know how to answer it.

          “I don’t know, Henry. But I think he needed to. He couldn’t go to jail. It would have been for the rest of his life if he did. My record was spotless.” She said. “But like Regina said, he was good. He was funny… really funny. And he had this way with people. Just by smiling, he could make everyone around him happier. He made me happier.”

          “Really?” Henry asked, his face lighting up like a child on Christmas. 

          “Yeah.” Emma nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

          “Were you guys in love?” He asked. Emma laughed.

          “Yeah, bud. When we were together… we were definitely in love. He used to do the best things for me. He would do anything for me. And if he knew you, I promise you, he would do anything for you.” Henry didn’t, but Regina saw the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled.

          She wondered, for one quick second, what it would be like if Emma talked about her like that.

Rumple

Neal just died, and now these assholes are here asking questions about it? Rumpelstiltskin had just gotten his son back, and then, just like that, he was gone again.

“Okay, let’s go to my office.” Rumple opened the gate to the back room, and the two agents followed him into the back.

“How did you know Mr. Cassidy?” The taller of the two asked.

“He was my son.” Rumple said. Belle would be here soon, he should probably call her and let her know who was here.

“And what happened before he died? Sheriff Nolan told us that you were present when it happened.”

          “Yes. I was there. He died in our arms. But I wasn’t there very long.” Rumple said, his voice cracking from the effects of the tears that were beginning to sneak out of his eyes.

          “Okay. Was there anything weird going on… before or after his death?” The shorter of the two asked.

          “No…. We didn’t know where he was for a few days…. Then he just appeared.”

          “Okay.” Each of them shook Rumple’s hands, and they made their way out of the shop, after saying their goodbyes.  The agents arriving surprised Rumple like almost nothing could. He didn’t even think that outsiders could get in. Why would they want to talk to him? Would they think it was his fault? Was it? Bae died trying to save his father, and if he didn’t, he would still be alive with his son. What was Baelfire’s last thought? Rumple wondered. Was it Emma? Or Henry? Or himself? It helped him that he got to see Bae in his last moments. But it still troubled him. What would he have lost if he had died instead of Bae? Belle?

          As if on cue, the bell rang from the front door, and Belle was entering the backroom. “Hey, Rumple.” She smiled one of those blinding smiles he loved.

          “Hello, darling.” Her smile got larger, but smaller once she saw the expression on Rumple’s face.

          “What happened?” She asked. He stood up, and reached for the framed picture he kept on his desk. The picture captured a moment of happiness. Henry sat on Neal’s back, Emma hanging on to Neal’s side, and Rumple on the other. He let a tear leak down his face and onto the wood of the frame.

          “FBI agents came round, asking about Baelfire.” Belle’s face softened, and she took the seat next to Rumple. She ran her hands through his shoulder length hair.

          “Are you okay?” here Belle was being perfect, and supporting, and all Rumple could think about is his son. HE didn’t get to know Baelfire the way he wanted to. And it was killing him.


End file.
